


He's Changed

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dark Dick Grayson, Eavesdropping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick's back from Spyral and Damian can't help but notice that there's something different about the acrobat.He's changed.





	He's Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Could You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143223) by [LostandLonelyBirds (RUNNFROMTHEAK)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUNNFROMTHEAK/pseuds/LostandLonelyBirds). 

Damian’s first thought when he finally sees Dick again is that the acrobat has changed. His eyes that once held light now hold something darker. There’s rage and fire behind the blue irises and it all seems to be directed at one person.

“Father?”

Bruce grunted, looking up from his papers to find Damian standing in front of his desk.

“Yes?” he asked.

“What happened while I was dead?” Damian asked.

Bruce was silent for a moment, expression revealing nothing. “What do you mean?”

“Grayson is different,” Damain replied. “He’s change. I understand that he faked his death. That everyone is mad. But...this is different.”

“Clarify.”

“He’s angry.”

“He’s fine.”

Damian didn’t believe him in the slightest. But he bid his father goodnight all the same and made his way to bed. Down the hall, he can hear Grayson talking quietly in his room and even though Damain knows it’s rude, he sneaks down and listens anyway.

It’s only when he gets closer that he hears another voice, one that doesn’t sound at all familiar yet sounds close enough to imply another person in Dick’s room.

Damian frowned. An intruder? But no, Grayson clearly knows the man.

“I said no, Midnighter,” Dick said firmly. He sounded angry. “I don’t kill.”

“Don’t you?” This ‘Midnighter’ sounded cocky. “You killed Agent 1. And Matron, as I recall. Hell, you killed everyone who stood in your way.”

And that had Damian’s heart stopping in his chest because Grayson...grayson didn’t kill. He  _ didn’t _ .

Did he?

“I’m home, M,” Dick said firmly. “I don’t need to kill anymore.”

“You don’t need to,” M agreed. “But you want to, don’t you? I can see it in your eyes. You  _ get  _ your brother now. You get why Todd kills. And you wish to high hell you could too.”

Dick sighed. He sounded tired now. “I want to,”he agreed, causing Damian’s eyes to go wide in horror. “But I can’t.”

“And why not?”

Dick was quiet for a long time. So long that Damian nearly stepped forward.

“Bruce-”

“Fuck him.”

Damian felt his cheeks burn in anger but he forced himself to relax, listening.

“M-”

“He’s the reason you killed everyone at Spyral, isn’t he?”

“You don’t have proof.”

“Kid, you came to me covered in blood and demanding I tell you if your father was alive.”

The silence last longer than before and when Dick spoke again, his voice broke implying that he was about to start crying.

“He left me. Radio silence, he said. He  _ left _ me! He let me  _ die _ , let Luthor kill me!” he was nearly screaming by the end.

“He left you,” M agreed. “He  _ abanded  _ you, Grayson. And you’re still going to follow his rules?”

Damian decided to make himself known then. But he had to make sure they didn’t know he’d been eavesdropping.

“Grayson, I demand you-” Damian cut himself off as he shoved the door open, feigning anger and confusion when he laid eyes on-

This ‘Midnighter’ was not what he had picture. A man taller than his father and dressed in leather with a long coat standing next to Grayson was  _ nothing  _ he’d expected.

“Damian, shouldn't you be in bed?” Dick asked. There was no trace of tears on his eyes which makes Damian wonder if maybe he couldn’t read Dick’s emotions as well as he once could.

“Shouldn’t you?” Damain returned.

“He’s an adult, kid,” Midnighter drawled. “You’re a little shrimp.”

Damain snarled, trying to throw himself at Midnighter but Grayson stepped between them, not even telling Damian no. Hell, not even paying him a second glance as he turned to M.

“You should go.”

M agreed but didn’t move. “If you want to talk-”

“I can come to you,” Dick assured with a strained smile. “I know. Thank you. Give Apollo my regards?”

“He’s still washing blood out of the couch,” M said with a soft laugh. “I don’t think he’ll be too inclined to hear from you but I’ll send your message.”

Dick’s eyes flashed dangerously. “M-”

“Relax,” he drawled smirking at Damian. “Shrimpy heard everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
